


Shaken (not stirred)

by usedupshiver



Series: Drowning Sorrows [3]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Loki-centric, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedupshiver/pseuds/usedupshiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki should really be concerned about the fact that Thor is on Midgard again, searching for him. But that's just not enough of a challenge.<br/>Instead he finds himself concerned with keeping his clothes on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This time Loki was simply standing behind the bar when Stark walked in, in plain sight, the room fully lit.

This time Tony just startled slightly when he saw him.

This time he was angry with someone else.

”Damn it, JARVIS, you could at least have let me know he was here!”

”Sir? I have no indication of a visitor on the premises.”

”And the tall, dark piece of trickster pouring a glass of my scotch - uninvited I might add - you have nothing on that?”

”I'm afraid not, sir. According to my readings, you are the only person in the top half of the Tower. May I be so bold as to suggest that you might be seeing things, sir?”

”Now, that's just -”

”Stark.” Loki's voice was softly amused. ”Leave that poor disembodied creature alone. I am shielded from him. He cannot see, hear or sense me.”

”How did -”

”I won't tell you, so leave it alone. And even if I did, the answer would be useless to you.”

”Magic, huh? Yeah, well, I never needed to program anything for that, so I guess I'll forgive him. This time.”

Tony walked over to the bar, a hand already reching for the glass Loki was offering him. Despite his aversion of ”being handed things”, which Loki had picked up on. This did not apply to alcohol, obviously.

”Didn't think I'd be seeing you for a while”, he said, after a deep swallow. ”Not with Thor back on Earth, making flybys, looking for you. With my help, of course.”

”And you found me. Right here. How marvellous.”

”You know what they say; it's always in the last place you think to look.”

Loki grinned and raised his glass to drink, but let his hand stop halfway to his mouth. ”By the way. How did Thor learn I was on Midgard?”

”He... Well. Shit. This is a bit awkward.” Tony cleared his throat and... Blushed? Yes, really. Just a touch of pink, but there it was. ”He actually doesn't know you're here. They're just looking for you all over the place. All over all the places, really. Probably under every rock on every world you guys know of.”

Yes, that _was_ awkward. At least for the poor mortal. Loki could just feel his own face go slack with surprise. Luckily, Stark's eyes had shot down to his drink so fast you might think he had spotted something moving in the glass, and didn't see the dumbstruck look on his face. By the time the man looked up, Loki was grinning. A grin so wide it hurt his cheeks.

Stark scowled, pointing at him with the indexfinger of the hand holding his drink. ”Don't look at me like that! Don't start getting the impression that I like you, or anything.”

”Oh, no, much too late. I started getting that impression a while ago. Somewhere around the time you put your hand -”

” _What I was saying_ ”, Stark interrupted, again with the blush, ”is that this isn't, in fact, about me doing you a favour. Personally. It's just me rooting for the little guy. Oh, stop it with the eyebrow! You know what I mean. The underdog.”

That didn't make Loki ”stop it with the eyebrow” at all.

Tony sighed and leaned over the counter, picking up the bottle to refill his glass. ”Last time, you had a whole bunch of nasty aces up your sleeve. With the Glowstick of Destiny, the army from outer space and whatnot. And we ganged up and just beat all shades of shit out of you. Repeatedly. Me included. The Hulk enough for pretty much all of Manhattan combined.”

Loki growled.

”Starting to get that I don't like you after all?” Stark put the bottle away. ”What I'm getting at here, is that this time it's just you. Hiding and running away. Alone. And as far as I know, you have no immediate plans to rule the Earth this time. Not that I think you would tell me, but I feel like we should have noticed by now if you did.”

Once more, the mortal gazed into his liqour. Loki stayed silent, though, sensing there was more to come.

”If me and Thor find you out there”, he said to the glass in his hand, ”I will still do my best to beat the shit out of you. This isn't me _saving_ you, just...”

”You are giving me a head start.”

”I am.”

”I appreciate that, Anthony.”

Stark eyed him suspiciously.

”Truly. I do.” He shrugged. ”Just don't start getting the impression that I like you.”

”Too late.”

* * *

An hour later, they were on the couch again.

Loki had both arms on the back of the seats, his head slightly tilted back, and his legs had drifted apart in the casual, slightly inappropriate manner they always tended to end up. Stark's head was resting on his right thigh as the man was comfortably stretched out on his back, seemingly not bothered by the metal studs of Loki's pants pressing into his neck. His feet were on an armrest, a half full glass balancing precariously on the metal circle under his shirt while he was using his hands to make emphatic gestures in the air above him.

”Oh come on, Lok'! I just told you; I've got your back!”

”No, you just told me you don't. And is my name really long enough to need shortening?”

Tony ignored the question. ”It's not as if I'm asking you to do a striptease. Although, that might be -”

”No.”

”Doesn't even have to be all of it.”

”No.”

”Just the vambraces? That couldn't hurt, right?”

”No.”

”The boots? I bet you have nice feet.”

”No.”

”You don't?”

”I do. But you will not get to see them.”

”Man, you're almost as stubborn as me.”

”No.”

Loki felt the head on his thigh angle back, and tilted his own forward to see Stark grinning up at him.

”I am _much more_ stubborn than you”, he added, smirking as the man pulled a wry face. ”No need to feel bad. I've had a lot more practice, after all.”

”But I've already had a couple of previews anyway!”

”That should be enough, then.” When he saw Stark pull a deep breath and get ready for more arguments, Loki took his arm from the backrest and unceremoniously clamped his hand over the man's opening mouth. The brown eyes grew a bit wider, and Loki felt that breath over the back of his hand as it rushed out of Stark's nose. ”Just... Enough.”

For a while, none of them moved so much as a muscle.

”Now, when I remove my hand, I want you to stop this tedious nagging, and tell me one thing - why? Why this eagerness to remove my armour from your sight, Stark?”

Loki let his hand stay on the mortal for just a moment longer, to make his point, and then let go.

Words started pouring out immediately.

"Well, it's not that I don't like it, if that's what you're asking. I mean, Thor's outfit is okay, but it's a bit over the top. Oh, again with the eyebrow? Yeah, sure. Stones. Glass houses. Whatever. Shut up."

The last even though Loki had not said a single word.

” _Anyway_ , what you wear also has a lot going on. A lot. But I just have this sense that there was a lot of thought that went into it, too. And I'm guessing it was yours. And I like it.”

For the second time that evening, Loki could feel that his face was about to betray him, overcome with surprise. This time he caught himself before it all fell to pieces, but it was a close thing.

He had lived a long time. And he had a very good memory. But he could not remember anyone, _ever_ , making a comparison between Thor and himself, in any way, and preferring him, or something of his.

Then he had to return to the here and now, because Tony was still talking. As was his habit.

”...look pretty amazing in it, but I suspect you'd look amazing in anything. Or nothing. So I just need -”

”To know? Yes, I am starting to see the pattern of it by now.”

”So then you will? Right no -”

The man's face lit up so hopefully that Loki almost – but just almost – felt bad about fixing his hand over that eternally moving mouth again.

”What did I say about the tedious nagging? I am fairly sure I mentioned the tedious nagging. I did mention it, and what I wanted you to do about that, did I not?”

An attempt at a nod under his hand.

”I'll just assume you are incapable of controlling yourself then. Yes, I see that look, and yes, I already did know that about you. Actually. No surprise.” Loki sighed. ”Obviously, a plain 'no' is not enough. Or a hundred. So I will tell you why not. Even though you already know.”

Tony lay perfectly still, looking up at his face. Seemingly almost as hypnotized as he had been by the gleaming red jötun eyes.

”I told you the first time you asked, that I would take it off if I felt safe enough to do so. As of yet, I do not. Perfectly simple, really. I can not let myself be, as your 'master assassins' put it, compromised. No need for you to twist yourself into knots trying to persuade me.”

A smile pulled at the corners of Loki's mouth then. His thumb started lightly caressing the cheekbone it had been resting against.

Stark's eyes went a bit wider again.

”No need at all to get worked up, when you know full well what I can do with it still completely in place. Or mostly.”


	2. Chapter 2

This time when Loki removed his hand, he did it slowly, trailing his fingertips over Tony's cheeks.

This time, Stark remained silent.

Which felt slightly odd. There had been silence between them on his first peaceful visit to the Tower, but since then Tony had obviously grown comfortable enough to be his usual, rambling self. And mostly, Loki didn't mind, at all. That was after all the reason he had come here in the first place; he had needed a distraction.

As he watched his own hand slide down the bearded chin to instead rest over the mortal's throat, thumb on one side, fingers on the other, palm feeling the movements of a swallow, he started wondering if he was getting too distracted.

Compromised. While still in his armour.

”Loki?”

He felt the vibrations of the word before he heard it, and met Stark's dark eyes.

”Getting a bit worked up right now, actually. In sort of a bad way. Feel like moving that hand somewhere else?”

”Any suggestions?”

”What? I... Sure, a nearly endless list of them. But right now I'd pretty much settle for 'anywhere you can't kill me with a slight pinch'. That doable?”

”That makes it hard to keep my hands anywhere on you. And I find that I would like to.” 

Loki still hadn't moved his hand. He felt another swallow. The skin under his fingers got a bit warmer.

”Well, shit.” Tony's eyes were almost all black now. ”Who am I to argue with that?” 

Loki gave no answer. He slipped his hand from the man's throat, lifted the glass from his chest, emptied it and leaned forward to place it on the table. Careful not to crush down on Tony's face in the movement.

”And now you owe me a drink.”

”I'll remember that.”

Placing his hand on the mortal's chest, just below the faint glow under his garment, Loki slowly let his fingers travel lower. Leaning just slightly to the side made his long arm reach as far down Stark's body as he wanted to, and traced the fingertips over the front of his pants. It was enough to remind him the way the man had touched Loki that first time.

Perhaps it reminded Stark of the same thing, since the light touch made him mumble something unintelligible and move his hips against Loki's fingers. 

Loki applied some more pressure at that, making out and tracing the now rapidly growing and hardening shape. Finding the head, he used his nails to scratch them over the faint ridges in the blue-gray fabric of the pants between them. He felt Tony pushing his head backward into his thigh muscle, but he kept his eyes on what he was doing. What he kept doing. For a long time.

Squeezing, stroking, scratching, tracing. Over and over.

Only when Stark seemed to have a hard time breathing did he stop. He worked the top button of the pants open. And only that. Then he slipped his fingers in far enough to caress the lowest part of his abdomen, and then far enough to feel the coarse hair below. Hot and slightly damp against his fingertips.

He lifted his hand up, assessed the space under the garments, and then pulled it back out.

That made Tony give a displeased whimper. ”Hey! Get back in there!”

”Oh, I intend to.”

Something in Loki's voice made the man open his eyes, previously shut tight.

In a slow movement Loki lifted his hand to his own mouth, and licked his palm with a broad, flat tongue. All the while watching Stark watching him do it. He licked every bit of it, even in between the fingers, and saw Tony's mouth fall ever so slightly open at the sight.

Loki moved his hand back down to the half open pants, and felt Stark hold his breath. He used the back of his fingers to lift the cloth out of the way, careful not to waste any of the wet on the skin of the man's stomach, and reached all the way in. Only then did he lower his hand, and close his fingers around the smooth, hot skin of the shaft. This time, it didn't burn him, but he still found himself gasping slightly, the sound almost hidden by Stark's deeper groan.

He just squeezed at first, then rubbed his thumb over the head, let the wet of his saliva mingle with precum. The cock in his hand seemed to swell and move of its own will.

In Loki's lap Tony gave a hiss, and muttered to himself. He was clenching his fists by his sides. ”Oh, hell...” Then the man turned his head to the side, pressing his face against Loki, against the leather seams and straps over his hip. 

Something in that movement made Loki uneasy, in a way he could not put a name to. He chose to look away, focus on what he knew what to do with.

With deliberately slow strokes he got his hand moving then, grip still firm. Then softer, before moving his hand faster. Only to stop and gently rub the sensitive underside. And then faster again.

By that time, his hand was rubbed dry. So he removed it to lick it slick again.

”How is that the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen?” Stark was glancing up from his hiding place by Loki's hip.

”Because you know that now I know what you taste like as well?”

”Oh my god.” 

He pressed his eyes shut and rubbed his face harder against the leather as Loki once more reached into his pants. Very soon he was bucking up into Loki's hand, then his gasping breath came to a cramped halt as he came, before he relaxed into a panting heap.

When he looked up again, Loki was grinning down at him.

”As you see, removing any piece of clothing is completely unnecessary.”

Tony gave a limp shake of his head, closed his eyes and rested his face against Loki again.

”Fuck.” It was a slightly whiny, complaining groan. ”Now _I'm_ starting to get the impression that I like you.”

And Loki could only laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in part 4 - more jötun smut!


End file.
